Head over Feet
by I hart Booth
Summary: Brennen is head over feet for a certian someone, and it's all his fault. Oneshot song fic. BB of course!


**_For some reason I was in the mood to cry and I went and read a couple of the fics with char death...why? I ask myself, why did I do that? Now I really need some BB action. so for you and me both, here is 'Head Over Feet' by Aalannis Morisett._**

"Don't. Panic." He said firmly.

She just stared at him wide-eyed, still unable to find her voice.

"No. Temperance, you promised you wouldn't panic."

"But…I…I…Booth, I…" Finally her gaze faltered and she started to turn away.

He reached out and took her elbow.

"What is it?" He lifted her chin with his forefinger, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

She shook her head slightly. "Why…why would you say that?"

**I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it**

Booth stood back in disbelief.

"Why would I say that? Because, Temperance! I love you. That's why."

Her eyes became glassy as his were ablaze.

"What? What do those words mean?" She shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

Booth laughed softly, pulling her body flush against him once again.

**You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was**

"This is what it means." He leaned down, kissing her gently, not wanting to push it. And again, she didn't resist, but was still stiff in his arms, so he pulled back.

"You really need to analyze this don't you?"

She nodded, sitting down on the couch. He sighed and joined her.

**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**

Booth was just staring at her, so she guessed that meant she was supposed to start.

"Lots of people have told me they love me. Most of the time, they end up leaving me. Pete, David, Russ, Mom, Dad," She counted them off on her fingers, "They all said they cared about me, that they would never hurt me, and look what happened." She shrugged and shook her head.

"If that is what love is, I don't want it."

Booth took her hand and laced his fingers with it. She tightened her grip on him and looked to his eyes for understanding and guidance.

**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service**

He took a few deep breaths before beginning.

"I understand all that Temperance. I understand that you have trust issues, and rightly so. You've been through so much more than you deserve." He reached up with his free hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger there on her cheek. To his delight, she leaned into it slightly.

"But I'm not like them. You know that Tempe. That's not what my love means."

"How?" She whispered, "I need you to explain it to me."

Booth dropped his hand and nodded. "I know you do, but I think you can explain it to yourself."

Her eyes clouded with doubt, and he smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**

"Do you enjoy my company?" He gave her the charm smile.

"Even when I don't want it." She avoided the smile, for fear it cloud her judgment.

"Do you believe that when I say I'll do something, I'll do it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"When you need me am I there for you?"

"Yes. Always." She started to smile, becoming more sure of herself, of them, by the moment.

**You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience**

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

"With my life."

**You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long**

"If I promised you I would never hurt you, would you believe me?"

She didn't move, stunned by a realization that was gently tapping her on the shoulder, before resorting to smacking her in the head.

"Have I ever made a promise to you I didn't keep?" He tried again, his heart beating in his throat as he waited for her to respond.

All she could do was shake her head.

**I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now**

Booth stopped talking, he saw the recognition on her face and waited fore her to make the move, allowing him permission to kiss her again. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted to kiss her.

Slowly, hesitantly, Temperance tilted her head up and leaned toward him.

A soft smile played on his lips as he leaned down to meet her halfway.

Surges of electricity were sent through their bodies, causing Brennen's hands to shake as she snaked them around his neck, pulling him harder against her mouth.

They couldn't breathe, and they didn't care. He put his hands on her waist, pulling her so their entire torso's were touching. He couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't believe she was doing this. With her partner. With Booth.

What she couldn't believe more than that, was how absolutely perfect it felt, like their mouths were made for one another specifically. How safe his arms made her feel.

Finally they pulled away, gasping for breath.

"So this is what love is." She grinned. "I think I like it."

Booth smiled. "I knew you would."

She opened her mouth to speak and he pressed his lips to hers again, silencing her, though she certainly wasn't complaining.

**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**

_**Ahh, as it should be. Everyone's alive, everyone's happy and everyone's kissing. lol. Wadayathink? **_


End file.
